


Thedas with a side of tech

by Valkyrieza



Series: Major from Space: the Thedas adventure [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Modern Girl in Thedas, Science Fiction, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrieza/pseuds/Valkyrieza
Summary: A slightly different take on a modern girl in Thedas.
Series: Major from Space: the Thedas adventure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631251
Kudos: 14





	Thedas with a side of tech

_All the usual disclaimers in regard to Dragon Age apply_

There was a pile of clothes in front of her. She frowned at it critically. The clothes looked irreparable, but the small satchel underneath it didn’t seem to have been damaged. She went through the pockets of her now ruined uniform looking for the music player. Aha, there it was, a small oblong shape along with something else. Two small somethings to be precise; she pushed her fingers further into the pocket, the pad of her fingers touching hard points. She grasped the points and pulled. Her great-grandmother’s diamond studs lay in her hand and she remembered her cousin giving them to her before she boarded her ship.

“She wanted you to have it. Her lawyer delivered these just this morning. Thought you’d want them before you start the tour.”

Unexpected tears clogged up her throat and welled up in her eyes, but she fought back by taking a deep breath. Carefully manipulating the lock, she put the studs in and secured them in her ears. That was probably the only memento she will ever have of her family for a while. She put her uniform to the side of the table and reached for the satchel when the door opened.

“Herald! How are you settling in your quarters?”

She jumped up and conjured a smile for the woman asking the question.

“Perfectly fine. Are you sure there are no smaller places available? I don’t need that much space and you could fit at least 2-3 people inside this cabin.”

“I commend you for your care Herald, but you represent the hopes of too many people here. Putting you in smaller quarters would raise objections.”

She wanted to ask who would raise those objections, but seeing Cassandra looking at her uniform in interest she tried to divert the attention back to her.

“Would you mind if we discuss our strategy tomorrow? Getting everyone organized in the Hinterlands really tired me out. Unless there is something urgent?”

The Seeker shook her head. “Nothing that can’t wait till tomorrow. I only wanted to check that you were settled in and ready for tomorrow’s meeting. Josephine has a list of nobles that she believes will aid the Inquisition.” The disgusted face accompanying her last words showed her opinion of that strategy.

“I’ll look forward to it then, even though I am not sure I can tell apart one noble from the other.”

That got her a rare smile from Cassandra and she continued, “Better us both get some sleep then, wouldn’t do mispronouncing names of people who will be giving us money.”

Cassandra finally got the hint and said her goodbyes, closing the door behind her.

She let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and put the only chair in the cabin under the door to avoid anyone else coming in again.

Going back towards the table she reached for the satchel, taking out a small leather case. She pressed the latch to open it and reached for one of the small screwdrivers inside. Pressing her right index finger just below the crook of her left elbow she slid aside the thin panel masquerading as her ‘skin’ on her left forearm and hand.

All components of her arm below her elbow still seemed intact, a wonder on its own if one were to consider the crackle of green energy at her palm. It seemed the energy of whatever she picked up in the dimension, everyone here called “The Fade”, didn’t damage any components of her cybernetic arm. She used another tool from her case to clean its components and connections. She slowed as she got towards her palm, but the green energy crackles didn’t seem to react when she cleaned there. Pulling a tiny diagnostics unit from the case she connected it up and ran a basic health check. Besides a slightly increased current, that was still within norm, it came back okay. A more comprehensive check yielded the same results.

"Curiouser and curiouser" she thought. Beside an itchy tingling that started when she was close to a Rift there was no other adverse reaction. She unhooked the diagnostics unit and after cleaning her tools she put them back into the case. Sliding her ‘skin’ into place she rubbed her forehead with her right hand. She didn’t have any other explanation for her ‘condition’ All she could do was to monitor it. Also, hope like hell that if her arm did give problems, she’ll be back home, not stranded in a strange place without indoor plumbing and no idea how she got there.

She glanced at her uniform. Maybe the pants could be salvaged, her boots didn’t suffer too much damage from her adventures so far. She picked up a needle and thread that she asked to bring to her cabin earlier, grinning as she remembered her earlier conversation.

They all thought she was a lay sister of the dominant religious order here and thus her ignorance of the outside world was easily explained. A nun! She wasn’t even Catholic! 


End file.
